This invention relates generally to respiratory support apparatus, and more particularly to efficient delivery of oxygen or air to nasal cannula.
There is need for improvements in non-invasive respirator support apparatus and methods. More particularly, there is need for such improved apparatus for delivering oxygen or air to nasal cannula, and particularly to such cannula used in or for infant therapy. There is also need for the efficient, compact, highly useful flow control apparatus providing improvements in modes of operation and results characterized by the present invention.